Fios de Seda
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: Ela, destino em forma feminina. Ele, simples vida humana em suas mãos. One-shot. ItachixHinata.


**Sinopse**: Ela, destino em forma feminina. Ele, simples vida humana em suas mãos. One-shot. ItaHina.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse eu definitivamente não estaria escrevendo fanfics :P

* * *

_**Fios de Seda**_

_Era um fio,  
uma angústia.  
Amarrou-me  
em volteios  
de apaixonado._

Fio sem nó.

Enquanto eu,  
bicho de seda  
só.

Estava escuro, uma única vela de luz trêmula iluminava de modo precário o ambiente, mas isso não parecia atrapalhá-la. Em seu eterno trabalho de tecer o destino de cada criatura viva, coisas simples como aquela haviam a muito sido esquecidas.

As mãos pequenas e delicadas teciam, bordavam e trançavam sem demonstrar qualquer exaustão. Isso também lhe fora tirado, a capacidade de sentir e perceber o mundo como os humanos. Ela sequer se lembrava de uma vida antes desta, pois tudo que conhecia e lhe importava era seu trabalho; a própria Mãe da Noite¹ cuidara para que fosse assim.

Ela agia como o destino, cuidadosamente tecendo amores e famílias, encontros e desencontros, decidindo quando tudo deveria acontecer e determinando com justiça o momento exato para acabar. Era a mão que regia a vida de toda uma infinidade de pessoas.

Chamavam-lhe por vários nomes, em cada cultura, cada lugar, era um nome diferente. E dentre tantos, ela preferia apenas _Hinata_, talvez por ser exatamente o oposto do que ela era. Pois alguém que vive nas sombras jamais poderia lembrar lindos girassóis no verão, não é?

E era de se esperar que ela, filha da noite, fosse atraída pela luz, seu oposto e complemento. Mas, ao contrário, ela passara a se sentir cada vez mais fascinada por alguém tão envolto em sombras quanto ela.

O par de olhos perolados observavam com cada vez mais atenção aquele fio de seda, destacando-se em meio ao emaranhado de linhas. Ela sabia que ele era diferente, especial. E talvez, fosse por causa disso que sempre lhe doía trançar acontecimentos ruins na vida do rapaz.

Cada briga, morte e discussão que ela colocava no frágil fio de seda era acompanhado de um sentimento que ela supunha não ser mais capaz de sentir: dor. A angústia de saber que era ela a causadora de tudo era tanta, que Hinata empenhava-se em tecer uma personalidade cada vez mais forte para ele, assim como habilidades físicas surpreendentes. Ela faria todo o possível para que ele fosse capaz de sobreviver àquela espécie de provação.

E munida de total dedicação para com o fio dele em especial, ela passou a deixar, gradativamente, os outros de lado. Cuidar da vida e bem estar de Uchiha Itachi era a única coisa que lhe importava agora, ele tornara-se sua droga, sua obsessão.

Ela estava lá, mesmo que não pudesse ser vista, minuciosamente guiando seus passos, cuidando dele. Pois mesmo sendo ela a personificação do destino, não era a única força atuando sobre o mundo dos humanos e um descuido qualquer que fosse poderia resultar na perda daquela vida. E, definitivamente, Hinata não estava disposta a perder.

O seu descaso com o trabalho tornou-se maior ainda. Ela não gastava mais do que alguns poucos minutos a bordar e trançar os acontecimentos nas vidas de outras pessoas, não prestava realmente atenção se o que colocava nos fios de cada um era o justo, não tinha mais tempo para isso. Não se importava mais com isso.

Mas havia algo que nem mesmo sua total dedicação poderia evitar, o tempo. Controlar a passagem dos dias, meses e anos era algo que estava fora de seu alcance. E isso, invariavelmente, resultaria na morte dele.

Ela tentava esquecer, calar seus temores com cuidado redobrado, mas aquele fato estava tão enraizado em sua mente que ela não conseguia mais ignorá-lo. Pois ela era eterna, e viveria até o fim do mundo, mas ele, morreria quando o tempo viesse cobrar o seu preço, assim como todos os outros.

E quando enfim chegou a hora de cortar aquele fio, ela hesitou. Durou pouco mais do que alguns segundos, a faca suspensa no ar em um gesto incompleto, a mão indecisa se terminava o trabalho ou largava o objeto no mesmo instante. Ela não podia deixá-lo viver, mas tão pouco tinha forças para matá-lo.

- Vá em frente. – ela ouviu a voz baixa lhe dizer, tão próxima que parecia sussurrar as palavras em seu ouvido.

Sobressalta, olhou para o espelho pendurado na parede da caverna – o qual tantas vezes recorrera para ver o que se passava no mundo mortal - a boca contorcendo-se em espanto ao perceber que a imagem do outro lado era a dele. Olhando diretamente para ela.

- N-não p-posso. – ela encontrava dificuldade até mesmo para falar. Embora tentasse negar, sabia que acabaria fazendo, já estava previsto. Afinal, ele conseguir vê-la através do espelho era apenas algo a mais para comprovar o fato, pois somente os moribundos eram capazes de vê-la; o destino em forma feminina.

- Faça. – novamente a voz baixa a encorajar-lhe, dando-lhe a capacidade para fazer algo que em outra ocasião lhe seria de extrema rotina, mas que no momento parecia um ato quase impossível. _Quase. _

A lâmina desce rente, cortante. A imagem no espelho tornou-se translúcida, os contornos do corpo e rosto dele cada vez mais imperceptíveis, até não restar mais nada.

Ela manteve os olhos fechados durante todo o processo, mas foi totalmente capaz de ouvir um último sussurro vindo dele. _Nunca pensei que a morte fosse tão bela...um anjo que vive no escuro. _Palavras que ela estava certa de que não se esqueceria com facilidade.

Devagar, permitiu-se abrir os olhos, um de cada vez.

Um fio de seda ao chão, uma vida que chegava ao fim. Lançando um olhar para seu próprio fio, entrelaçado a tantos outros, somente para no fim, prevalecer-se único e infinito. Ela então compreendia.

O destino é justo, e não deve ficar cego pelo amor.

Sozinha.

Era assim que deveria ser.

* * *

¹Mãe da Noite: é a força mais antiga do universo, a 'mãe' criadora do mundo.

**N/A:** Oks, isso foi estranho...mas eu gostei :) ItaHina não está entre os meus casais preferidos, maas deu vontade de escrever, espero que os fãs do casal (?) também gostem. Ah, sim, se alguém não entendeu a Hinata está retratada como uma _parca _(vide mitologia grega :P), originalmente elas são três, mas eu preferi deixar apenas uma.

Reviews, sim? :)


End file.
